


A Feline's Values

by 1FrogsintheCarolinas1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Shuichi Saihara, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't want to spoil anything in the tags so you'll have to see for yourself, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, There's gonna be different cameos from the games I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FrogsintheCarolinas1/pseuds/1FrogsintheCarolinas1
Summary: "He will never have to endure the pain you went through," she said, "Not with this."(Rated T for Miu and Kokichi's mouth)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara/Ocs (one-sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue...

**Once** upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a happy, beautiful woman, and a faithful and true man in a tiny town called Danganronpa.

The woman, with her intelligence and beauty, possessed many suitors, with both men and women alike trying to attract her attention with riches, beauty, and power. But the woman’s thirst could never be quenched, telling her suitors that it was not what she wanted.

Most suitors, believing she was being unreasonable, let her be, some deciding she was not worth the trouble.

But one man did not give up.

Unlike all the other suitors, the man had nothing to give the woman, no beauty, no riches, no power, no nothing. Nothing but a promise of a long and happy life with him.

The woman immediately fell in love with the man, confessing to him that was all she had strived for in life. Nothing but a happy, healthy home.

Immediately after, the woman and the man got married, pursuing happiness and love in their new life together.

The woman perceived she had found her true love.

Out of love for each other, the couple then obtained a son, one who was beautiful, if not more beautiful than his own mother. The boy gaining many compliments for his looks, even at his ripe, young age.

Even with the attention their son brought and the little money they had, the family was very content with their life in the little town.

**_It’s a shame all good things must come to an end._ **

One day on a stormy winter night, a witch came into their tiny town, on the run from nearby hunters out in the mountains, with no food, no shelter, and no water.

The woman, out of the kindness of her heart, decided to take her into the confinements of their home, and fed and took care of her, nursing her back to health in their quaint housing.

After months of having food and water and becoming all-around healthy, the woman soon regained her beauty, her locks of golden hair now cascading down like rivers, and her dull eyes now bluer than the deepest depths of the ocean.

The said so “faithful husband” of his wife, fell in love with the woman, attracted to her beauty and prowess. His once true love now forgotten to him.

One night, while his wife was still asleep in bed, and his loyal, caring son slept, he decided to strike, cornering her in the guest room she was staying in and trying to seduce the witch into bed with him.

The witch, aghast with the man’s behavior, screamed loudly so that his wife and son could hear, both rushing into the guest room with said woman.

When the wife had seen what happened in the room, she was struck with heartbreak, her heart shattering into a million pieces that could never be fixed after what her husband had done.

“Go,” she told her husband, “And never come back.”

The husband, ashamed with what he had accomplished, left the quaint cottage, never to be seen again.

Guilty and deciding it was partly her fault for the woman’s heartbreak, the witch cast a spell on her son, telling her it will help him with finding true love when he grew older.

“He will never have to endure the pain you went through,” she said, “Not with this.”

The woman thanked her efforts, thanking her that she did not go along with her husband’s evil deeds.

Now alone with no husband, the wife was forced to work and take care of her son, the only love she had left with her.

She had decided never to marry again, her heart too broken to ever love once more.

Deciding not to go down the same path his mother did, the son had decided to use his newfound powers by testing the suitors that went after him, hoping to find true love, unlike his mother who had failed to do so.

No one had ever passed the test.

Until one fateful day….


	2. ?Chapter 1?

When Shuichi Saihara was born there was a celebration.

A small celebration, of course, as his parents could not afford to have a huge party. But it was a party nevertheless, with cake, food, and gifts strewn across the tables of their house.

Compliments to his mother and him were common at the party, many cooing at the small boy, and most attracted to his bright yellow eyes. He was a handsome young boy, he was told, just as beautiful as his mother.

He now supposes that’s when all of the compliments started.

As Shuichi Saihara grew older and older he grew more and more beautiful, praise and compliments for his beauty seemed to never escape Shuichi. He wasn’t simply just a boy anymore, he was the town treasure, a jewel polished beyond belief. 

And he was content with that, content with his life and family.

But as Shuichi grew, his body grew weary with the compliments, he wanted, no _craved_ something else than just praise, he wanted intimacy, love, romance, as embarrassing as it sounded, and the compliments never seemed to provide that.

He saw the way his mother looked at his father, love and adoration apparent in those orbs. He saw the way his father looked at her, a smile usually sent her way whenever she entered a room. 

Shuichi wanted that kind of trust.

So he decided to change.

He became more friendly and polite to attract the compliment people. That’s what they all wanted, right? They all wanted a kind, polite, handsome boy.

So that’s what Shuichi gave them. His efforts seem to pay off too, compliments and relationships forming with him in the blink of an eye.

And he was happy with that, he thought he was so close to what his parents seemed to have.

He was so close, he could feel it! It was just an arm’s length from him.

Just an arm’s length….

_________________________________________________________________

When he found out what his father had done, Shuichi was at a loss at what to do.

Shuichi’s mother was sobbing that night, crying rivers and anger pointed at her husband that was usually full of adoration and tenderness. He had seen a guilty frown on his father’s face, as he left, instead of that smile that was usually directed at his mother.

Shuichi didn’t see the love that night and he didn’t see adoration either.

So what truly is the perfect relationship?

If his standard was broken, what could he look to?

Shuichi may have been gifted with smarts, beauty, and now a gift from a witch herself, but with all of that he was no closer to his goal. It was almost deemed hopeless for him.

But when the witch turned around to leave, sending an all-knowing smile towards him, Shuichi was hit with the impending force of an idea. He knew what to do now.

He knew.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Get the cat!”

A shout echoed across the village, booming across the houses like the owner had a megaphone. The dangling of a key around the cat’s neck , slightly evident when you tilted your ear towards it. Yes, it was like any other day in the somewhat peaceful Danganronpa village.

The villagers were used to it by now, Shuichi usually sending his suitors off on his strange test every day, and shouting and cursing from his suitors usually bellowing across the town.

The villagers never thought much of his strange little test, thinking it was just a way of messing with his suitors while using the golden brain of his. 

But that did not mean the suitors were any less annoying to them.

“Whoops! Sorry, dearie! I didn’t mean to trip you, my good sir! I hope you can forgive my clumsiness,” the local tea shop owner stated, pushing her two twin drills behind her head.

A slight snicker was heard from the blonde, pig-tailed girl in the back, her head tilted back slightly as she covered her mouth. The girl had come to the tea shop a lot, the suitor had noticed, as she laughed, almost as if she knew what was going to happen.

The suitor decided to brush it off, leaving them behind without a word as he caught wind of the cat once more. He had decided he was going to catch that cat again if it was the last thing he would do. The fair celibate on the hillside was going to make him rich after all.

Across the alleyways and roofs of the houses they went, the cat running fast and the suitor traveling not very far behind. Panting reached the suitor’s ears before he realized that was him who it came from.

But how could it be? The task that the celibate had given him had seemed so easy, he thought, as he slowed down to catch his breathing. All he had to do was catch the key around the cat’s neck, before sundown, after all.

The lowering of the sun seemed to catch his attention, as the skies grew darker and darker. He had lost the cat, he realized, and the deadline was already through.

The suitor trudged back to the celibate's house empty-handed, no key dangling in his palm. How could this be? How could this be? The cat could not have been that intelligent to specifically avoid him, as it was just a dumb cat.

_It was just a dumb cat._

As the suitor finally reached towards the door of his destination, he crumpled to the ground, his tired legs and feet aching after a long run from trying to chase the animal. He knocked on the door, and his tired feet and mind thumping in his body.

The creaking of the door barely registered to him, as he was occupied with fighting his mind to keep himself awake.

_It was just a dumb cat._

“Did you happen to bring my key good sir?” His fair celibate's voice rang in the air like the melody of a piano. 

_It was just a dumb cat._

“I’m sorry my fair celibate, I could not catch the feline for you, but after we are betrothed, I can melt another key for your locked door?” The suitor said, as he grasped his aching knees and looked into the eyes of his dear, beloved money-maker.

A smile, one so lovely and polite like a mother to a child, was all that the suitor was met with. His pale unblemished skin reaching out to touch his tired worn skin. The cool touch did wonders, he thought, as the celibate rubbed the edges of his face.

“No.”

That startled the suitor from his dream-like state, as his fair celibate's fingers left him, and the slamming of the door was all that hung in the air.

_It was just a dumb cat._

The hot temper of the suitor, rose to his tired mind, the angry, ugly words spewing out like a hole in a dam.

“Fine, you’re not worth it anyhow!”

“I was gonna use you for money anyways!”

“You’re only worth it for the money you bitch!”  
  


Ugly, ugly words were thrown at the closed door, the shouting crescendoing like an orchestra at full force, and the nasty yelling all the more opposite of the intimacy and romance that Shuichi had so desperately craved. 

Not good, not good at all.

Finally, the man seemed to have his fill with Shuichi, the silence deafening while Shuichi hung behind the door, as the footsteps of the man grew farther and farther away.

The dangling of the key hung around the neck of Shuichi was what broke that quiet silence. The tinkling ringing in the air like the higher, more peaceful notes on a piano.

_It was just a dumb cat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I kinda noticed this also sounded like a prologue... I apologize,,, Anyway! I hoped you enjoy the story and I'm sorry for the late update I was busy with vacations and drivers tests that it was a little hectic for me,( but it was worth it though because I passed). And stay tuned for the next update!


	3. ?Chapter2?

**Trust** and **knowledge** will get you far in life, those are the principles Kokichi has always lived to full-heartedly. 

His mother, a kind woman, was full of laughs, and probably the most respected woman in his life, had taught him these two values, upon reading stories and soft cuddling in the bed. Ruffled hair and smiles were not uncommon in the family, easily thrown out as if it was an instinct. 

**She was too good for that vile creature.**

As if it had run through his veins, Kokichi had left his house when he was 18 on the search for a job, for money to support his mother and many, many siblings that he loved so dearly. One job had stuck out to him, finally putting his active storytelling to use.

Yes, Kokichi had two values that he held close to his heart, but show business was the one that taught him not to give it out so **easily**.

______________________________________________________

Going into a town in the middle of nowhere had not been Kokichi’s idea for a vacation.

It had been Kiibo’s idea to go, partly to let Kokichi rest a bit since he had been quite busy all month, and partly because Kiibo had wanted to see a friend there anyway. Kokichi had only gone because he had nothing else to do and he was genuinely tired from the month (not like he would tell Kiibo that), so they both packed their bags and went on the first train they could.

Danganronpa, he recalled, a weird name for a weird, nobody town. His business traveled a lot, obviously for money and profit, so he was used to seeing all kinds of cities and towns. 

But this…

“How is there a population of only 40 people?” 

Kiibo gulped down a free glass of water, and pulled on his long overcoat as he glanced back at Kokichi with a quizzical expression, “Kokichi, I already told you it was a small town remember? It’s really peaceful there, and I’ve been wanting to see how Miu’s doing.”

Kokichi shrugged and stared at the passengers next to them, “Yeah, yeah, I know, but you have to agree with me, Kiiboy, with the population that low, there shouldn’t be a town that exists there in the first place.”

Kiibo sighed at Kokichi’s seemingly obvious declaration, and the ride continued on. The trees and shrubbery whizzed by, slightly colored due to the cold fall season that had approached. Kokichi tapped the seat he was in, utterly bored and with nothing to do.

 _I wonder what this Miu girl is like anyhow,_ Kokichi thought as he tapped against the seat a few more times.

Lulled by the trains and quiet sounds (and with boredom on his mind), Kokichi’s eyes decided to drift into a peaceful slumber.

______________________________________

The whistle of a train is not something Kokichi recommends waking up to.

Kokichi shot up in his seat, his head banging the top of his compartment, even with his small stature taken into account. He had yowled, if that wasn’t the most embarrassing thing that happened to him all day, and abruptly fell out of his seat.

Kiibo was not amused.

“C’mon Kokichi, this is our stop.”

_And with those few words, set in motion the one cunning mess he was ever most happy he would be caught up in._

_________________________________________

“Oi! Robo-dick, over here!”

Kiibo stiffened, his grip on his bag whitening his knuckles as a loud pink- haired girl came into view, her calling of Kiibo drawing Kokichi’s attention to her and her (slutty) outfit. She had caused several people to move away from her, but didn’t seem to care if her confidence was anything to go by.

Kokichi already hated her.

“Ooooh!~ Who invited the whore to the party?” Kokichi snickered, his signature smirk already slipping on his face like a mask in a masquerade.

“Whore?! HEeeeeee!!”

Yep, Kokichi hated this girl.

Kiibo groaned, his exasperation evident on his pale face, “Miu meet Kokichi, Kokichi meet Miu, now that you’ve already met each other, please, for the love of God, behave.”

“Ew! Why would I behave with some dickless loser like him?” Miu said, stomping her feet after the whore comment earlier.

“I could say the same about cum dumpster!~”

“Can we just leave, please?!”  
______________________________________________________________________ 

The ride back had been awful.

Kokichi and Miu’s bickering had Kiibo regretting that he had allowed them to meet. Poor Kiibo had his face down and his ears partially covered the entire time.

That’s why Kokichi let him have his catching up time with Miu.

The second the carriage door had opened, Kokichi was off, his excuse of seeing the town while he let Kiibo have time with the trashy skank.

Only, Kokichi was now lost.

“Small town my ass,” Kokichi grumbled as he walked from the shop to shop.

Every store had looked the same, and he had no idea where Strangler Street was (a weird name for Miu’s street in a weird town), and he had no idea where he was honestly.

Deciding he had enough, he walked into one of the Victorian looking places, a rich looking shop with servers that looked like they owned gold banks in England or something.

“S-stop that please.”

Kokichi turned around, his eyes landing on a man trying to kiss a poor fellow in the corner, but his attempts clearly not working. 

Kokichi’s blood boiled.

A slight tap on the shoulder of the other man, and his show business smile was what the other man’s eyes met, but Kokichi’s deep hatred shown clearly in his eyes.

“That’s my employee, you’re trying to kiss there, good sir,” Kokichi lied, his acting coming into better use of his life.

The other man scoffed, obviously not impressed with Kokichi’s attempts at trying to scare him off, “Yeah, and I don’t work under ya, so fuck off.”

**Disgusting.**

“Hmmm… you don’t say? .... I know that, you piece of shit. I’m reminding you that, because there are other people in here that see you about to sexually assault a poor man, ~” Kokichi said, adding a slight smile and innocent look to his face.

Show business had really taught him all the tricks.

Embarrassment and a red face had the man running for his pride as the door jangled behind his abrupt exit. The man, whom he had just saved was heavily flushed, his face still tilted towards the floor as he struggled to get up.

“Yoo-hoo, stranger! Are you ok? you seem a little flushed!~”

Mr. Stranger still tilted towards the ground, gave a little mumbled, I’m fine thank you, and started to get up, his legs a little shaky as if he were learning to walk again.

“Okie-dokie, you definitely aren’t fine, but can I at least get a name? Because you look like you’re gonna faint good sir,~” Kokichi asked, his sing- songy tone betraying the worry in his mind right then.

Parted lips and a flushed yet beautiful pale face met his, and for the first time in his life, Kokichi felt the butterflies rush up in his stomach.

“Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara.”

**_A lovely name for a lovely celibate._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha.... Sorry this is kinda bad since I was super tired (and sick) while writing this, anyway, I hoped you somewhat enjoyed it since I did spend a fair amount of time writing it, and I hope you'll forgive me for the long update. The only reason I got to update this is because I got sick and I had to miss all of my activities I was doing, and so I got extra time to work on this. Anyway!~ I hope you all enjoyed this, and please tell me if you liked it in the comments below, ( I always like extra motivation) And toodles my lovely readers~"

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this prologue kinda has a beauty and the beast kinda vibe to it, I apologize. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! ( I enjoyed writing it ). And this was kinda based off a Tumblr prompt I saw a long time ago but was never able to write.
> 
> ALSO in this fic, I'm not trying to say that all men are bad, that's not my goal, and if it looks like I'm perceiving it that way, I'm sorry that was not my intention.


End file.
